


Death in Subcon

by NoodlerHead



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Claws, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, some shit from tumblr, swamp takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlerHead/pseuds/NoodlerHead
Summary: Hat Kid wasn’t usually scared/terrified/horrified of anything. Well other than the creepy pyshco ice lady in the manor. Nowadays, she was scared of everything and anything in Subcon Forest from the nooses that were soaked with swamp water, to the swamp itself, to her two former friends.





	Death in Subcon

Snatcher and Moonjumper were now a corrupted shadow with no physical or mental control, and a corpse with no real head, only slimy tentacles. When Hat Kid first discovered this “transformation” (if you could call it that), she was absolutely devastated at what the swamp had “achieved”. The fact that one of her two best friends had turned into nightmare fuel, didn’t help. So, most days, she stayed in her bedroom cowering under the sheets. But today was the day Hat would face her fears and see Snatcher or Moon. Hat Kid was still petrified at the idea(as any kid her age was) but she was determined that her friends were still in there and wouldn’t lay a finger on her. She was right that her friends were still in there but was ultimately wrong on the latter. When she arrived in Subcon Forest, what she saw was absolutely mortifying. Snatcher had been waiting for her. Hat Kid screamed and desperately tried to run and return to her spaceship. No avail for Hat. The phantom's many clawed, melting arms immediately shot out to grab her(and who knows what to do to her), his attempts slicing her cape into rags. Hat Kid could’ve wailed and ugly cried right there and then. She really did like that cape, but this was not the time to cry about some old cape. And then finally, the moment Hat Kid dreaded came. The shadow’s had finally got a hold of her neck. As Hat Kid desperately tried to claw off the countless hands, Snatcher was grinning from eyes to eyes(?) a malicious smile. Hat Kid just continued to have gloopy, almost comical tears falling out her eyes,rolling down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> bleh


End file.
